


AKA Fluent in Jessica

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm knows how to speak Jessica now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Fluent in Jessica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Jessica wondered how the hell her door kept getting broken time and time again. Before it was a hassle to fix it but with Malcolm helping out and unofficially working for Alais Investigations it was easier to fix.

This was mostly because Malcolm was the one fixing it but Jessica would rather he did it. She didn’t have the time or energy. His work never went underappreciated, though. Jessica would make sure to mumble a thanks or offer him some of her cheap whiskey, which wasn’t as needed as it once was.

Sometimes the thanks would come out in unintelligible grunts but by this point Malcolm was well fluent in Jessica. Other than him only Trish could speak the language.

It was a hard one to learn.


End file.
